Tyde
by Ghosthost199995
Summary: had this sitting there for the past year so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

Clyde pov

I wake up to the sound of my mother yelling at my dad for Poseidon knows what. "ROGER, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE REX FOR A SWIM, HE RUINED MY GOOD SHELL POT, UGHH ROGER!" geez I wish my dad would shut her up sometimes I love my mom, but she can be naggy sometimes. I swim out of my room and downstairs to see my sister, mom still nagging, and my dad hiding behind his newspaper. Rex comes up to me and licks my hand, he's a goofy little Chum. "Mom ill take rex for a swim before I go hang out," I say to my mom. "Oh, Clyde honey you don't have to it's your father's responsibility." She said setting down a plate of Kelp cakes which made my stomach rumble. "Its no problem I'm leaving after I eat." I say floating over and sitting to eat. "you going to hang out with the other merjects?" my sister says pinching my arm. "Ouch! They are not merjects slut!" I shot back. "Clyde language and Amora you shouldn't talk ill about Clyde's friends." My mom scolded us. I finish my food and head out with Rex my mom tells me to be back before it gets dark. My dog swims off to where ever he goes before going home and I swim towards the palace. "HOLT, WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE HERE?" both guards ask. "I'm here to see Cra- the princes," I say catching my self from saying his name. "And why do you want to see the princes?" the female guard asks. Then I see Kenny Craig's brother in the background. "Hey Kenny, a little help please?!" I shout out to Kenny. Kenny smiles and swims over "Sup, Clyde you're late come on." He said motioning for the guards to stand down. We swim to Craig's room where we were greeted with screeching from two frighten blondes. "What's going on?" I asked confused. Craig is dying from laughter "HAHA THERES A SPIDER CRAB IN HERE AND THEY CAN'T STOP SCREAMING." He said trying to catch his breath. Kenny picked up a heavy shell and got ready to kill it till I shouted, "No it's just lost don't kill the poor thing." I pick up the crab and swim to a window setting it free. Tweek and Pip stop screaming and swims to me hugging me. Craig had a jealous look on his face, so I hug the two blondes back to spite him more. "That's enough Tweek, Pip gets over here." He says. I giggle and swim over to sit by Kenny. "So, my bro what trouble are we getting into today?" Kenny asks with a smirk. "Hmm, I don't know yet," Craig said petting Pip and Tweek. "Oh, P-Pip might have an idea," Tweek said looking at his brother. "I might have a secret cave I want to show you guys. if you're interested that is?" Pip said timidly. "Oh, that sound fun lets see what treasures this secret cave holds," Craig said giving Pip and Tweek a quick pet before stretching. "Well let's go before the girls come and bother us," I said swimming towards the door only to be met with two little grinning girls and one pissed off girl that is our age. "Craig Tucker we were supposed to have lunch together, I am your fiancé and I demand to be treated as such!" Henrietta said. Craig just rolled his eyes unamused "Ya well, I have something else to do right now." He said swimming past he is flipping the three girls off. "Hey, don't flip our fucking sisters off," Kenny yelled while giving Karen and Ruby a quick hug and following his brother. The two blondes bowed and followed the other two. "Clyde where are you guys going right now?" Henrietta huffed asking me. I just shrugged and swam after my friends leaving a frustrated Henrietta behind. We followed pip to his secret cave which was blocked by a humongous shell. Before moving it he told us to kiss it "No way in hell am I kissing a shell." I said crossing my arms. "Its enchanted so you can't get in unless you do it." Pip said. We all kiss the shell and it opens. We swim down a long dark tunnel before getting to the cave. The cave was gorgeous it was wall to wall Milky Quartz, had strange items all around and pictures. I swim up to a huge tarp about to see what was under it till "STOP!" Pip screamed and swam in front of it. "What's under there Pip?" Butters asked swimming up beside me. Pip just smile and said, "Gather around and see the amazing thing I found the other day." Pip called out to us. As soon as Craig and Kenny were paying attention pip ripped off the tarp.


	2. Chapter 2

When Pip ripped off the tarp we all gasped at its beauty and strangeness. It was a painting of six boys five of them wearing crowns. I swim up to the picture touching the face of the darker-skinned boy in the middle. (He's so handsome. I wonder who he is?) I thought to my self. "I wonder how did it survive the water?" Kenny asked amazed at the intact painting. " Oh when someone threw it in here I was nearby so when I saw it I put a preservation spell on it," Pip said sounding proud. I was still staring into the intense golden eyes of the painting. "Um, Clyde I'm pretty sure he won't come to life if you stare at him so intensely," Craig said sarcastically. I blush and flip him off which causes everyone to laugh. "Well, honestly that blonde one looks interesting," Kenny said pointing to the blond boy with no crown and funny clothes. "We can ask Dog Poo who they are, I mean he is a seal so he's bound to know," Pip said. We all agree and leave the cave to get info from our blubbery friend. He was laying on a rock sunbathing. "DOG POO, DOG POO!" We all shouted. Dog Poo sits up and looks around for us. We wave our hands swimming up to his rock. " My favorite mermen and Craig I guess." He said chuckling at being flipped off. "What can I help you with today?" He asked. "We have a question about the drylands," Tweek says. "Oh, the drylands what about them?" He asked curiously. "Well, Pip found this picture with six boys and five of them had Crowns?" I said. "Oh, you must be talking about the five Princes and their servant friend. what about them?" He asked. "Look you overgrown barnacle we want to know who they are," Craig says impatiently. We giggle, Kenny laughs. "Well for one rude and two that is princes of neighboring kingdoms." He says. "Prince Token is the dark purple crow, his brother Cartman the fat one he's evil,Prince Stan is the one with blue and red gems crown, Prince Kyle the one with long wild red hair and green and orange crown, Prince Damien the one with red eyes and black crown he rules land up here but also prince of hell, and Butters the petite little blonde with long hair and puffy bangs their friend but also a servant." Dog Poo said. "I would love to meet them especially the prince Token." I said sighing. "Well they are coming out on a boat tonight to celebrate Prince Token's birthday so maybe you can come up and see them." Dog Poo informs us. I and my friends look at each other. "When?" Kenny asked. "the mid-day I believe." Dog Poo says. "Well you guys, are we going this afternoon?" Kenny asked us. "Of course it's a chance to see humans up close," Craig said. We bid Dog Poo farewell and head back to the castle. "I'll see you guys at twelve when the sun is at its peak," I say parting from my friends. I go home and mom and dad aren't home nether is Amora but Rex is. "Hey, Rex lets get you fed," I say ti my pet. I go to my room to lay down for a little while I end up falling asleep. I wake up at 11:30 rubbing my eyes I yawn and get up. I swim downstairs and my family is sitting at the dinner table. "Oh Clyde your up, just in time for lunch." My dad says. We eat lunch and they head out for the afternoon. I mess with my red shiny scales to try and dim them but they just sparkle more. "Stupid scales going to get me caught one of these days," I complain to myself getting ready to go out. Once it hit 11:45 I swim out my window making sure I'm not seen. I see my friend behind the palace I make my way over to them. We greet each other "So ready to go?" Pip whispers to us. We all nod. We take off towards the open ocean near the drylands. "Stop. do you guys hear something?" Kenny says getting out his blade. We looked around and see something heading towards us at full speed. Craig pulls out a fire sword. Pip's hands start glowing green and tweek's hands yellow, My eyes start glowing red as I get ready to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Token pov

I was getting so annoyed with my parents. They keep trying to make me get married, but I'm only 17, well I turn 17 today but still, I'm not of age yet and I don't have anybody in mind. "Token, my beautiful baby boy we just want to make sure you're all set when we pass the crown to you." My mom says sweetly. "I know mom but I have one year to decide, but for today I enjoy my birthday, is the ship ready?" I ask a passing servant. "Yes, my prince." Butters beams at me. Butters is one of my best friends but my parents punish him if he shows anything besides respect for me, it's stupid since we hang out all the time. I hear someone scream in the distance "EY, SERVANT BOY I NEED HELP WITH MY OUTFIT!" Uh its Cartman my half brother. When I was 7 my dad told my mom about his illegitimate child he didn't know about. Cartman's mom died but sent him to the castle, I hate him. "Sweetheart we just want to make sure you're happy when you rule the kingdom, and Heidi is a nice girl." My mom says. "Not to mention her father is a very dear ally to our country and she could be some ugly troll princess instead of a hotty with a great a-" my mom punches my father in the arm before he could finish. "Honey just enjoy your birthday and we'll talk about this tomorrow, ok?" My mom sighs and my dad still rubbing his arm but smiles. "Alright, but I still don't see why I'm the only one being forced to marry." I say looking at Butters and Cartman walking up to us. "your Highness and Madame your car is ready and young masters some of your guests have arrived." The butler said. "Oh, hamburgers I'll get their refreshments right away if you'll excuse me and safe travels, my masters." Butters said bowing and going to attend to his duties. "Where are you guys going?" I ask. "We're going to see your aunt Levana since she had a baby." My mom answers back. "Send my congrats and love you guys," Cartman says trying to sound sweet and innocent. "Ya, send my congrats too, and have a safe trip," I say. "We love you too sweethearts." My mom says hugging both of us. "We will be back tomorrow, so try not to destroy the castle too much and no wine cellar." My dad said winking in the last part. We see our parents off, then I head to where my guest is. When I walk in, I'm greeted with a pillow hitting me in the face. "Oh, shit sorry Token I meant to hit Damien," Kyle says looking red in the face. Of course, my best friends would be the first to the party. Stan was laughing hysterically, Kyle was screaming at him, Damien was now harassing Butters right along with Cartman. "I-i-i-i- don't k-k-know where the C-c-c-c-cellar k-k-k-k-k-k-k-key is!" Butters said stuttering and sounding distressed. "Leave poor Butters alone guys, I know where the key is but we won't need it because there's enough alcohol on the boat." I say sighing. "Oh! Token the boat is ready or would you like to wait until all the guests arrive?" Butters asks sighing with relief and running over to me. "We will wait for everyone on the boat so why don't you get dressed since your part of my party guest, and Dougie could see everyone in," I say to Butters. "O-oh ok, ill meet you guys on the boat then," Butters said scurrying off to his room. Once all guests where here we got ready to set off. It was so nice out right now. As I went get some whiskey Hidei came up to me "Hi Token" she said. "Hey, Hiedi how are you?" I asked and oh man did I regret opening pandora's box that was named Heidies thought feelings and problems. I look over to see Damien with an irritated look on his face, so I head towards them and Hidei follow and we began talking. Damien dropped his glass bottle over the rail. I got ready to scold him till we heard an ow we look over the rail but dint see anything which was weird but what ever so we resume talking till a bottle came up and hit Damien square in the back of the head 'Nice shot', I thought as I call out and looked around but still saw just the clear calm ocean. I was laughing at Damien when I saw a very mad looking Wendy marching towards Stan and Kyle, I whistle loudly which got their attention as well as Cartman's friends a.k.a goons harassing Butters. 'where is fatty?' I thought for a moment before shrugging it off. I watch as Stan got screamed at by Wendy about him spending so much time with Kyle. I just shake my head and head for the stage to make my B-Day speech. As soon as my friends were up there with me I begin "Hey so I just want to say thanks for coming to my birthday party and…. Well that all I got s- *BOOOOM* an explosion went off I was hit on the head with something then darkness. I felt someone staring at me and my chest had pressure on it so, I opened my eyes slowly and was met with two pairs of dark grey eyes like a beautiful intense storm cloud. I shoot straight up and start to thank the person when something fiery red catches my eyes. Then my goes blank and by the time I came back to he was handing me a beautiful red shell and saying something I only caught half of "My name is Clyde, please keep this a secret and don't pollute the ocean." He said before going behind a sunbathing seal. I heard people groaning and someone running over to us but I never did take my eyes off the seal. I look over to see the girls running towards with only minor injuries. I stare at the seal again I see the red tail flicker back behind the rock. I hear Damien say he doesn't remember his mermaid's name I just say" I remember the name of mines, Clyde" looking at the fire red shell amazed when I heard a voice come out as clear as day it said "I won't show for the others that didn't see us." I look at the shell stunned. I hear Stan say "See did you hear that?" point at my shell. I look over to see Wendy's point at the seal that was now yawning very loudly. 'So the cant hears it' I thought to myself. Heidi rushed over to me " Are you ok Token? You seem kinda out of it." She asked me. I nodded a noticed there were people in fishing nets, which was bizarre. After the police came and took our statements I called my parents to tell them what happened and told them that nobody was badly injured, they said they would be home in two days since its storming where they are.


End file.
